


In which Newton has body issues and Hermann has hugs

by slightly_oblivvyous



Series: Newmann in 1000 Words or Less [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Body Image, Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/pseuds/slightly_oblivvyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Line Prompt: "I’m attracted to you like the Earth is attracted to the Sun - with a large force inversely proportional to the distance squared."<br/>Warning for body issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Newton has body issues and Hermann has hugs

He had just gotten up for a piss and to check how the new tattoo was doing. That was it. So how had he wound up here, staring at himself in the mirror and fighting back tears?  
  
Newt had never cared all that much for his body. He was too short, his arms too thick, and his stomach always soft in the wrong places no matter how little he ate. When he was 18 he decided that even if his body wasn’t good for anything else, he could use it as a canvas. He got his first tattoo done across his chest — it was beautiful, and he nearly threw up every time he took his shirt off to look at it.  
  
But he’d gotten over that, he’d worked through it. He’d grown up and found a purpose and continued to cover his body with beautiful affirmations of that purpose. He’d  _gotten over it_. And yet—  
  
"Newton?"

At Hermann’s appearance in the mirror, Newt folded in on himself, obscuring as much of his body as he could.

"What are you doing?"

"I— it’s nothing Herms, I just— god, how can you stand to touch me, I mean, how can you… _look_  at me, I’m so disgusting and weak and—”

"I don’t know what’s going on in your head right now," Hermann interrupted gently, "but I promise you are not disgusting and you are not weak, and you are certainly not unpleasant to look at or touch. In fact, I rather enjoy doing both."

Newt scoffed and glared hard at the reflection of his stomach. “Are you asking me to believe you actually _want_ this, Hermann? Because I can’t see a single thing here worth—”

"Newton Geiszler, listen to me. I am attracted to you. I’m attracted to you like the Earth is attracted to the Sun - with a large force inversely proportional to the distance squared."

Newt lifted his head and stared silently at Hermann’s reflection before dropping his gaze again. “Then I guess you’d be better off getting far away while you still can.”

"A shame you think so—" Hermann took a slow step towards Newton "—as I intend to stay very,  _very_  close.”

He wrapped his arms around Newton and held him tightly until he collapsed into the embrace.

"But aren’t you afraid you’ll get burned?" Newt whispered, voice trembling. "Or I’ll burn out?"

"No. But if the universe has to end in flames, love, I’d like to end it with you."


End file.
